Host Club Moves to MY school!
by AkaneMeyiza
Summary: Hehe...ever wonder what life would be like if the Host Club moves to YOUR school. Well, in my story, they did move and Hiregawa Yin's gonna have a time of her life! After all, she wished it first...


_**Chapter One **_

**Author's Note (AN):** Yo! Third story here...Yeepee!!! (Yes...I'm counting them to keep track..--//) This is my first story on Ouran, so forgive me if my story sucks...This story is more like a season two of the anime, since BONES ( It's BONES right? No idea...) are Not gonna make a season two, I decided I'll make one myself!!! Cheers for me!!! But instead of Ouran, it'll be in MY very own school!!! ( I Really wish it WAS true though..who wouldn't want bishonen guys in your school anyway...)

_Sigh...it's sooo boring...stupid Rin, she didn't even bothered to call me to tell me she wasn't coming to school...Kesa!!! Man! Sometimes I wish there was a club who could entertain students who feel bored...it'll be EVEN better if all of them were bishonen!!! _( This thought is purely from my own head in real life, I got sooo bored so...) thought Yin angrily as she walked in circle in her favourite hiding place, somewhere even Rin...her so-called best friend...didn't even know...

The school bell rang loudly indicating it was time to go back to class, the sound jolted Yin back to reality, so she made her way back to her class, draging her feet on the way.

The next day Yin went to school as usual, the principal ordered EVERYONE to come today, so Yin...being a good friend, she called Rin to tell her to come. Rin didn't really like the idea of going back to school so soon, but she still agreed.

"Students! I'm glad that you called took the time to come back to school. I know some of you are busy with your part-time jobs and this announcement wouldn't take long. I know exams are WAY over and it's weird that this incident happened but here goes...We have some new transfered students AND...( Drumroll...) they are ALL from Japan!"

As soon as the principal said this, seven bishonen made they're way up the stage, well...six handsome men and a cute kid. At this point on, all the girls around Yin started shrieking, making Yin suddenly unbarely impatient. Even her so-called best friend, shrieked like a maniac beside her.

"Could you BE any louder? I'm almost deaf!!!" Yin snapped at her friend.

"What's wrong anyway? Look at them...they're HOT!!! And the kid is sooo kawaii!!!"

"He is cute...but...he doesn't really look like a high school student."

"Who cares! High school life's gonna be WAY better now there's sooo many bishonen in our school..."

_Well...they are handsome..._ Yin thought, and just continued covering her ears. Yes, she did wish that bishonen would come, but she NEVER thought it would happen. Yin never in her entire life wished for guys, she never even fall in love! She already has a hard time coping for exams.

The recess bell rang and the hallways were flooded with students, some headed for the cafeteria, but most of the girls headed for the host club, a club that the seven bishonen made when they came here. Of course...Rin was dying to go.

"C'mon Yin...just five minutes! Let's go there for just FIVE tiny minutes!!!" Rin begged as she tugged on Yin's blouse.

"I'm not going to some host club! If you wanna go so badly, go yourself!"

"Fine! But don't regret later!" and Rin proceeded her way to the host club as well.

Yin sighed heavily as she made her way to the cafeteria, she was hungry and NOTHING was stoping her from eating, not even some club. On the way, she passed a classroom. But she can hear someone shrieking in pain. She tried to ignore it, but her conscience was just too kind.

Yin entered the classroom quietly, she can see clearly now. A brown haired golden eyes boy being beat up, and beside him...a little boy younger than her. Yin's eyes shifted slightly to see who the boy was up against.

_Ah...the gang...should have guessed they're bullying students again. That guy must have fould them and tried to defend the little kid...how stupid of him..._

Suddenly, one of the gang's member snapped "Someone's here boss!"

The largest guy among them turned around and surveyed the classroom. Unfortunately for Yin, who at that time tried to leave, she was spotted. The guy immediately yelled "I can see you! Come out!"

No choice, Yin came out to expose herself. She now has no choice but to get herself involved in this fight. "What ya' want?!"

"How dare you snapped back at the boss. Finish her!" the same member yelled.

"Fine...whatever you say..." Yin said, surprisingly calm.

The gang started to clunched their fist and moved nearer to Yin. Yin however, just stood there like the gang was a piece of trash.

With a blink of an eye, the battle was over. The gang has been defeated! The members laid on the ground, unable to move because Yin struck they're weak points. "Baka! You made made me waste my time on you!"

Yin turned around and looked at the two boys and said "Leave, now."

The little boy ran away, but the older one stayed. "Arigatou!"

_His voice sounds like a girl!_ thought Yin as she stared at the brown haired boy.

"Didn't I told you to leave?" Yin said with a higher tone.

"Gomene...troubling you like this." it was that moment that the bell rang again, recess was over.

In other words, Yin didn't eat ANYTHING! "Kesa..."

"Let me pay you back. You didn't eat anything, right? The club should have something, just follow me!" said the boy and he started leaving the classroom.

Yin just followed him. She didn't feel like going back to the classroom hearing Rin babbled on about boys.

They came upon two huge doors. Yin was dumbfolded. She didn't remembered there were such big doors.

"I don't remembering our school having a big room for the host club."

"They don't. Kyoya-senpai made it from scratch."

"Oh...By the way, you didn't tell me your name."

"I'm...Fujioka Haruhi. Again, arigatou for saving me."

"It was nothing."

Haruhi opened the doors slightly, only to hear someone said "Daughter! Where have you been!? Father was worried sick!"

At the exact same time, a certain blond haired violet eyes boy jumped out of nowhere and hugged Haruhi tightly. The tight embrace made Haruhi searched for air to breathe.

Suddenly, the blonde eyes sparkled a little and he turned towards Yin. "My...what a fine lady..."

"You must be Hiregawa Yin! Student in 4-G. Aged 16." a deep voice suddenly said. Yin saw it was a tall black haired guy with glasses.

"And who might you be?" Yin asked, a little uncomfortable that this guy knows so much about her in only one day.

The black haired guy bowed down and introduced himself. "My name is Ootori Kyoya. Vice president of the host club. That blonde there is Suou Tamaki, the president or king in this club."

"Right..."_ More like you're the shadow king and that blond guy is your puppet!_ thought Yin .

"Hire-chan! Hire-chan! Want some cake?" a slightly brown-yellowish haired kid appeared and handed her a slice of cake.

"Err...arigatou..." Yin thanked the kid and took the cake.

"Hire-chan! I saw you beating a group of bullies. You were so cool!!!"

"Hehe..." Yin sweatdropped, she hadn't been in this club for more than five minutes and they know what happened already.

"Mmm..." a taller black haired guy appreared behind the kid and placed him on his shoulder.

"That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but we all call him Hunny. And the tall figure is non other than Takashi Morinozuka." Tamaki said.

And thus Yin is being drifted off to a world or club like she never knew before, what adventures will this peculiar host club led her to?

**AN:** Double cheers for me! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in fanfic. Anyway, how was the story? The first chapter's a little boring but it'll improve in the next chapter! Hope you guys are still going to read this!

* * *

**_Summary for next chapter..._**

The twins: Hey! Why aren't WE in this chapter!!!

Me: Sorry guys, but in the next chapter the spotlights all yours!!! So fans of the Hitachiin Brothers better read the next chapter!

Yin: What!? I'm gonna be what!? No...no...NOOOOOO!!!!! Let me go!

The Twins: Haha! This is gonna be SWEET!

Haruhi: Let Yin go...

Tamaki: Haruhi!!! Don't go near those maniacs!

Kyoya: The budget for the next chapter will be huge...I must find another way to make more merits. Sigh...

Hunny: Want some cake?

Mori: Mmm...

Everyone: Catch you in the next chapter!


End file.
